


Perspective is Everything

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bakery, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Female Relationships, First Kiss, Florists, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Male-Female Friendship, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a crush on her friend and co-worker, Jane. She decides to use her knowledge of flowers to show Jane how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts).



"Go, I'll stay here and print everything out," Jane said, looking at the screen of her computer and biting her lip gently as she started typing. "Preparing bouquets and decorations for weddings is not as complicated as preparations for Tony's parties."

Darcy snorted at that, putting away a big bouquet of pink and white roses, the final sample for their biggest order yet. The last few days had been quite busy for the both of them, but Darcy was ecstatic that their little flower business seemed to be flourishing. 

She took her backpack from behind the desk and briefly glanced at Jane again. She was so focused on her notes and making sure everything was in order, and Darcy couldn’t help finding it cute.

Since they had both came in earlier than usual and the first customers wouldn't start coming in anytime soon, Darcy had some time to get them breakfast without worrying about leaving Jane to deal with all the customers and the orders by herself. 

As she walked down the street, she decided that they could celebrate having secured a big order for the wedding decorations with amazing croissants from Sam and Clint's bakery.

***

There was about an hour until the bakery would open for the day, but knowing the bosses and being a regular came with perks. She knocked on the door and after about five minutes of waiting the door opened, revealing a flour-covered and clearly impatient Sam Wilson, who was already wearing his "Your Opinion Was Not On the Menu" apron.

The sweet, fruity smell of the freshly baked pastry and oranges coming from the kitchen hit her as soon as she stepped inside, and she inhaled deeply as she stepped closer to the counter.

"Hi, Sam. How's it going?" She leaned against the counter and Sam wiped his hands on his apron, glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Clint's still working on new recipes," he said, as if that was the answer enough. "Seriously, that ass still can't clean up after himself."

"You knew that before you hired me!" Came Clint Barton's voice from the kitchen, and Darcy grinned to herself. Sam and Clint’s banter and the easy-going atmosphere of the place was one of the main reasons why visiting this bakery in the morning never failed to improve Darcy’s mood and make her smile. "Hi, Darcy!"

"Hi, Clint!" she yelled right back, making Sam groan. "Well, that sounds like fun."

"That's because you're not the one cleaning up after him," Sam said. "You're looking all smiley today. The flower business is going well, then? Still working on the wedding decorations?"

He picked up a bag of pastries from the counter and handed it to Darcy, who wasted no time and opened it quickly to take a look at the croissants and Danishes inside, even if every single one of them was wrapped separately. She really couldn't wait to try them already.

"Pretty much, yeah. Jane got really into it, so we came in two hours earlier today. Seriously, I have no idea how she manages to find the time for the flowers and for her astrophysics research. She's just..."

“Amazing, smart and perfect," Sam interrupted her, a grin appearing on his face right away, and Darcy did not find it amusing at all. "Yes, we know."

"You are so lucky your croissants are one of the best things that exist in our world."

"Oh, I am," Sam was still smiling, but this time a bit gentler. "So, how is that going by the way? Have you talked to her already?"

"Easier said than done," Darcy shrugged, taking the bag from the counter, while Sam leaned against it, tilting his head to the side. 

"Come on, you're a florist. You could work with that, you know."

"And that wouldn't be predictable at all," she snorted, her hand tightening on the bag a little bit.

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Darcy just rolled her eyes at that. Sam and Clint were actually the only people who knew about her crush, so it wasn’t the first time one of them had brought the subject up. The first few times it had happened because Darcy initiated the conversations, so she couldn’t blame them if they were curious about it.

"We'll see. Anyway, I gotta jet. We still have about a hundred bouquets to prepare and that's not even a half of the whole order."

"Sure. Take care of yourself, you hear me?" She hugged him briefly in answer, making him smile.

"You, too, Sam," she smiled back. "See you, Clint!"

Before she turned around to leave, Clint came out of the kitchen, covered in even more flour than Sam. His purple t-shirt, his forearm, and even his forehead were covered in it.

"I added éclairs to your bag. It's a new recipe, so let me know what you think."

"Sure thing. Have a nice day, guys, and don't eat too many cookies," she grinned and Sam and Clint just snorted as she left the bakery and closed the door.

***

When Darcy got back to the store half an hour later, Jane was still sitting by her computer, but on her desk, along with her cup of coffee, laid folders with color schemes, notes and a few flowers accompanied by ribbons. The bouquet Darcy had made was there, too, right next to the cup.

Jane was reading the order details and Darcy smiled to herself.

She loved how dedicated and determined Jane was. Whenever she decided to start something, she always made sure to do it well, even if it meant working overtime. She was the type of a person who worked hard to achieve what she set her heart on, and Darcy found it very impressive.

When they had met a year ago, Darcy thought Jane had been joking about how much time she had been spending working, but she had learned pretty quickly that it had not been a joke at all. Soon they also had learned that they are both interested in physics and astrophysics and that Jane had a lot of interesting opinions concerning both. Since then they just... clicked.

It hadn’t taken long for Darcy to develop a crush. It wasn't like she had planned it. It had just sneaked up on her and she didn’t even know when that happen, exactly. At first she had been kind of ignoring her feelings, since she and Jane had a great working relationship going on, and she loved being Jane's friend. After a few months of working together, however, she had started noticing that Jane has been watching her sometimes, too, but she always managed to look away right before their eyes could meet. Sometimes Darcy wondered if those looks had meant something, but in the end she always discarded it as her wishful thinking. 

"Oh, you’re back," Jane turned her head to look at her. "How are Sam and Clint?"

"Well, they got us free pastry to try. New recipe," Darcy grinned, taking one croissant out of the bag and handing it to Jane. "One delicious croissant, as ordered. Enjoy, and I'll go make us some tea."

"Thank you," Jane smiled at her. It was this beautiful bright smile that lit up Jane's whole face, and it was difficult for Darcy to look away. Damn, she really needed to get a grip and focus. While staring at Jane's breathtaking smile every time she could continued to sound like a very appealing idea, it was distracting her from her job far too much.

"No problem," Darcy answered, winking at Jane before walking up to their little kitchen to get them the tea. As she looked at Jane from the corner of her eye right before leaving the room, she noticed her friend caressing a pink rose from Darcy's bouquet with one finger before turning to the computer once again. The expression on her face definitely softened when she was looking at the bouquet and Darcy bit her lip, turning to the kettle.

Maybe Sam was right after all. Maybe it was worth a shot.

***

The first thing Darcy did after coming back home that day was to make hot chocolate and sit on the couch with her laptop, so she could take a look at the list of flowers they had in the store, and, hopefully, find some inspiration.

She was good at reading flowers and knew how to create a bouquet that portrayed everything the sender wanted to convey, that was why she was a good florist. However, no one has ever told her that apparently things were not as easy when she was the sender who wanted to create the perfect message. Well, perspective was everything. 

Red camellia.  
Red carnation.  
Jonquils.  
Stocks.  
Yellow tulips.  
White violets.

There were a lot of ideas and possibilities to consider. There was also a possibility that even while knowing what she wanted to convey, and knowing which flowers were Jane’s favorite, putting all of those messages in one bouquet would not work at all. It almost never did. She remembered how her first attempts at making bouquets had gone, when she had wanted her works to scream uniqueness and originality. She had been so excited about showing people that she knew what she was doing, but the end results usually had been... less than impressive. She learned from her mistakes, though, and that was why she decided that she needed more time to come up with the perfect composition, the perfect way to show Jane how she felt.

She was a florist, a damn good one at that, and she was going to stick to her plan of showing how she felt with a perfect bouquet of flowers. Jane deserved only the best, after all. 

It wasn't the only way in which Darcy could express her feelings, of course, and she was taking into consideration also other alternatives of breaking the news to Jane, including taking her on a romantic walk or to the Italian place she knew Jane liked, and just simply telling her how she felt. It was a valid option, just like leaving her a note or a letter, but she felt like a bouquet would be the most significant out of all of those options. It just fit _them._ She wanted it to be meaningful, even if there was still a possibility that Jane didn't feel the same way about her at all. Still, Darcy wanted to take a chance and make it special, _theirs_.

However, her grand plan couldn't interfere with her job, and she still had to work on the decorations for the wedding.

The fact that she ended up falling asleep in the middle of her research and answering e-mails she would later blame on the fact that organization of decorations for weddings was extremely draining.

***

Big projects, as Darcy found out during their current job, were time consuming, could be irritating and very exhausting, but once she saw the final result she learned that they were also very rewarding once finished. She felt incredibly accomplished. As far as first jobs went, she thought, they did very well. Darcy was proud of them and, judging by the expression on her face as she talked to the happy couple about their proposals and the project, Jane was ecstatic as well. Seeing the smiles on the faces of the women who seemed to love their ideas, too, was satisfying as well.

Also, working on the bouquet for the maid of honor, which Darcy had left for the last, since she had far too many ideas to consider and hadn’t wanted to waste her time over thinking it, had ended up inspiring her more than she had expected. Picking the flowers that fit the color scheme of the wedding decorations had led her to accidentally coming up with a perfect idea for a bouquet that would show Jane how Darcy felt about her. She had already ordered the flowers they didn’t have in the store, had asked Clint if he could bake a few of Jane’s favorite croissants for them, and was now waiting for a less busy day so that they would not be interrupted. So far everything was going according to her plan.

After the two women closed the store, Darcy grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and walked up to the front desk where Jane was sitting, closing the folder with their finished projects.

"We did pretty well, didn't we?" she asked, leaning forward to prop her elbows on the desk as she handed Jane the bottle. 

"We really did. It's going better than I expected, actually," Jane leaned back in her chair, sighing quietly.

"Soon our business will grow and we'll be able to take over the world."

"With... flowers?"

"Hey, if there's anyone who can make it work, it's definitely us."

***

Everything was going well.

The bouquet was finally done and it was beautiful. In the end Darcy had decided to include all the flowers she had picked in the first place, and she made it work. The additional decorative leaves she had added balanced the whole composition very well, had not overshadowed the flowers, and Darcy couldn't help feeling proud of herself. The bouquet reminded her of Jane, actually.

It was toned and elegant, but still colorful and drew attention. It didn't need any additional decorations because it was beautiful as it was. Just perfect.

A few days after finalizing the wedding job, Jane stayed at work for a while longer and Darcy decided that this was the moment she was waiting for. During her short break she went to the bakery to pick up croissants from Clint, and she felt equally happy and nervous as she was walking back to the store.

She bit her lower lip gently, tightening the hold on the paper bag full of pastry when she finally reached for the door handle. After opening the door she had to go to the back of the store, get the bouquet and go to Jane. Everything was prepared.

However, as soon as she finally did open the door she realized that her plan would have to be adjusted. 

Jane was sitting by the front desk, holding Darcy's bouquet in both hands. When Darcy didn't move from where she was standing by the door, Jane leaned back in her chair, a small, sheepish smile on her face making her look even more charming.

"It's beautiful," she said, and Darcy exhaled quietly at that, the tension leaving her body right away. Only then did she close the front door quietly.

"Um... surprise?" Darcy bit her lip again, perfectly aware that she might have been blushing slightly.

"I didn't mean to ruin the surprise," Jane touched the petals of the camellia with one finger, and Darcy adjusted her glasses, leaning against the wall with one shoulder. "I saw the order for these on the computer, and... you know me. Scientific curiosity."

"Yes, I'm definitely aware," Darcy smiled as she walked up to the desk, never taking her eyes off of her friend. Jane didn't move, so Darcy pushed everything that was lying on the desk aside and sat down on it, making herself comfortable. "With your brain you could become the most influential astrophysics expert ever, I'm telling you. Seriously, if you ever decide to show that project of yours to Erik, I guarantee he'd be all over it."

Jane smiled at the comment, clearly pleased. "We'll see. Maybe someday. So far I'm enjoying working here."

"It's pretty fun, isn't it?" Darcy opened the bag, handing it to Jane. "Here, I brought us croissants. Clint keeps coming up with new flavors, and I have no idea how is he doing it, but each time I buy them they are..."

The rest of the sentence was cut off as warm, soft lips were pressed to hers in a gentle kiss. 

She was not aware what happened to the bag she was holding just a second ago, but she didn't really care, because her hands were free and she could put one on the back of Jane's neck, bringing her closer, and with the other she could hold on to the desk. Jane moved to stand between Darcy's legs, her fingers tracing Darcy's cheek gently, and Darcy couldn't help smiling into the kiss, nipping at Jane's lower lip. It was soft and perfect.

Jane was the first one to break the kiss, but she didn't move away completely, so Darcy took this opportunity to wrap her arms around Jane's waist, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of Jane's body against hers.

"That was..."

"...awesome. And so much better than I imagined."

"I was not wrong, then? I mean, the flowers were for..." Jane opened her eyes, looking a bit worried, and Darcy nodded.

"For you, yeah. We skipped a few steps of my grand plan, but I'm definitely not complaining about the outcome," she smiled, and Jane seemed relieved to hear that. "I wanted to tell you for a while now, but it turned out to be a bit more tricky than I thought. I should have known you'd look through the orders."

Jane looked down nervously, her hands still on Darcy's shoulders, and it was just too cute. "I noticed you looking at me sometimes," she said after a while, one of her hands moving from Darcy's shoulder to her neck, then to her chin. "I'm glad I was not imagining it."

"Believe me, me too," Darcy replied, pressing a quick kiss to Jane's lips again.

They ended up staying in the store for a while longer, cleaning up and exchanging quick kisses from time to time. As they walked to Jane's place later, holding hands the whole time, Darcy kept smiling. She was lucky to have a wonderful girlfriend, who was also her co-worker, and two awesome friends, who definitely deserved to get something great for always being there for her. 

Darcy's life was great.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for **[Haywire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire)** , who among requested pairings mentioned Jane/Darcy :)
> 
> Since AUs and get-together fic were mentioned among the possible plot ideas, I decided to combine them. I got surprisingly attached to the idea of florist!Darcy, so hopefully it'll work for you, too. I also love Darcy's friendship with Sam and Clint, so I hope you won't mind that part of the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Meanings of flowers mentioned in the fic you can find **[*HERE*](http://thelanguageofflowers.com/)**.


End file.
